


Dear Thalia

by LilyGold



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGold/pseuds/LilyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece I had to write for school. Luke writes a letter to Thalia from Elysium, explaining why he did what he did. <br/>NOTE: Minor Thaluke but not anything major, can be ignored if you don't ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Thalia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. I picture Nico delivering this after a trip to the Underworld.

Dear Thalia,   
I know I was wrong. I should never have done what I did. But please, hear my reasons. Hear why I betrayed the gods and almost destroyed Western Civilization.   
I thought the gods didn’t care about us, that the titans would appreciate us more.   
It started pretty soon after my quest to get the golden apples from the Hesperides. I had never felt very kindly towards my father – as you well know – but that was the point at which I really began to hate him.   
I had just come back – unsuccessful – with a scar on my face and everyone looking at me in pity when I started to hear a voice in my dreams. The voice told me that Hermes didn’t care, that all Demigods go unloved; unappreciated even though we were really the gods’ biggest weapon. It spoke in my mind for about two years before it told me to do something.   
Then, right before our trip to Olympus, it told me to steal Zeus’ Master Bolt. By now I had guessed who the voice was and I had no qualms about stealing the Bolt. Next to Hermes, Zeus is the god I hate the most. He let you die; the King of the Heavens and he couldn’t stop his only daughter from dying, just inches from safety. He turned you into a tree, well oh goody, you were still gone. The voice – Kronos – told me that, if I would help him rise, he would bring you back. The three of us would be a family again.  
So I stole the Bolt, I knew I would do anything to get you back, especially if it meant betraying those who made my life miserable and let you die.   
When Percy brought the bolt back, I admit, I was furious. The Bolt was supposed to go to Kronos and the gods were supposed to destroy themselves.   
I left, planning my revenge, plotting to help Kronos rise. Less than a year later, I was ordered to poison your tree. I was loathe to do it but Kronos told me if I did, then you would be brought back, thanks to the Golden Fleece.  
I was pretty sure at least Percy Jackson would go after it; I knew you would’ve and he reminded me so very much of you. That is probably why I hated him, I was angry that he had survived and you hadn’t and I couldn’t ever stop thinking of you while he was around. I just hoped that Kronos get and be done with the Fleece quick enough so they could use it on your tree.   
I was outraged when Percy outwitted me yet again but secretly happy when I heard you were back. I really am sincerely sorry that I put you and Annabeth and even Percy through this. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.  
Luke,  
Son of Hermes

P. S. I made it to Elysium, I’m waiting for you for as long as it takes.


End file.
